character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Slapson/Lands of Beodon CS: The Wanderer
BIO Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Stats *Points Left to Allocate: 0 *Health: 119 *Wisdom: 25/28 (Nature Communion in effect) *Intelligence: 21 *Dexterity: 11 *Agility: 10 *Charisma: 3/7 (Nature Communion in effect) *Strength: 53 *Stamina: 27 (-2) *Magic Might/Mana Meter: 22/40 (-2) *Luck: 7 Skills, Traits, and Bonuses *Scholar's Intuition (+2 Wisdom and Intelligence) *Martial Prowess (+1 Strength, +2 Stamina and Dexterity) *Analytical Mind (-1 Charisma, +2 Wisdom) *Fang and Claw (Inherent): +10 Strength. *Longevity (Inherent): +9 Health and +6 Strength. *Savage Instincts (Inherent): -3 Intelligence and -2 Charisma (dealing with civilized people), +4 Wisdom *Nature Communion: +3 Wisdom and +4 Charisma (pertaining to beasts and nature spirits) while within the forest, -3 Wisdom and -4 Charimsa when in civilization. *Animal Cunning: +3 Wisdom, +2 Intelligence, and +1 Dexterity. Weaponry, Tools, and Spells Spells *Light Ball (Unlocked at Level 1) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: 1 Mana and 1 points of Stamina **Base Damage: 5 **Action: Damages the opponent with Light energy. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Wanderer shapes the element of Light into a small burst of power. *Frost Ball (Unlocked at Level 1) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: 1 Mana and 1 points of Stamina **Base Damage: 5 **Action: Damages the opponent with Ice energy. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Wanderer shapes the element of Ice into a small burst of power. *Dark Ball (Unlocked at Level 1) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: 1 Mana and 1 points of Stamina **Base Damage: 5 **Action: Damages the opponent with Dark energy. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Wanderer shapes the element of Darkness into a small burst of power. *Fire Ball (Unlocked at Level 1) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: 1 Mana and 1 points of Stamina **Base Damage: 5 **Action: Damages the opponent with Fire energy. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Wanderer shapes the element of Fire into a small burst of power. *Stone Free (Unlocked at Level 2) **Class: Support Spell **Cost: 2 Mana and 2 points of Stamina **Base Damage: None **Action: Protect one member of the party from damage per turn. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Wanderer calls upon the Earth to form a dome of protection, either for himself or for one of his fellow party members. *Through The Fire And Flames (Unlocked at Level 3) **Class: Status Infliction **Cost: 4 Mana and 4 points of Stamina **Base Damage: None **Action: Inflict Burning on a selected target. **Cooldown time: Two cycles **Description: The Wanderer summons ghostly fire to attack a single foe. *Thunderstruck (Unlocked at Level 4) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: 8 Mana and 8 points of Stamina **Base Damage: 20 **Action: Hit multiple enemies. **Cooldown time: Three cycles **Description: The Wanderer uses the power of the weather to summon a thundercloud, striking all enemies with a weak burst of lightning. *Made in Heaven (Unlocked at Level ??) **Class: Attack Spell **Cost: ? **Base Damage: ? **Action: Summons Vorsa, Goddess of the Seas, Storms, and Lightning onto the field. **Cooldown time: Can only be used once. **Description: With all of his strength, the Wanderer uses every inch of his power to summon Vorsa, goddess of the storm, to aid him and his party in the final battle. Weapons/Tools *Iron Axe (Level 1) **Class: Melee **Durability: 10 **Attack Power: 10 *Leather Chestplate **Class: Armor **Durability: 10 **Defense Power: 10 Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Blog posts